Dangerously In Love
by mdiggory
Summary: I am in love with you, you set me free, I can't do this thing called life without you here with me. Part 9 of the Brachel series
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Sorry for such a long wait but my wireless connection is on the fritz hopefully all I'll have to do is reload the program but I can't find the disc, go figure. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and also I'm so happy to see many more Brachel fics popping up lately, I didn't get a chance to review all of them but let me just say that what I've read from Nate and splashy has been awesome. Okay, so from the moment I decided to start these little vignettes Eternal Flame by the Bangles inspired the Brachel love scene. Though I love the Bangles, the song really did not fit with what I had written and so I went through my itunes library in search of something a little more in tune with the theme. Here's to hoping this works out well and was worth the wait, the song and title is Dangerously in Love by Beyonce, (yeah, I know I'm totally embarrassed to have this song in my library but I'll admit that I like some of her stuff )

Disclaimer: the characters are the property of Schwahn and co.

**Dangerously In Love**

Baby, I love you, you are my life

My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side

You're my relation and connection to the sun

With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome

You are my raindrops, I am the seed

With you and God who's my sunlight I'm blooming, grown so beautifully

Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl

You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world

"Love you, love you so much Brooke." Rachel moans as she pushes Brooke up against their closed bedroom door raining kisses down her neck. Brooke runs her fingers through Rachel's fiery mane, arching her back as Rachel's mouth begins to trail along her collarbone, skimming the top of her breast.

"It's always only been you Brooke," now that the words are finally out she can't stop herself from professing her love even if Brooke only marginally feels the same in return.

From the moment she saw the radiant brunette on her first day in a new school their senior year she has tried every idiotic thing she could think of to catch the girls attention. Shamelessly flirting with Brooke's sometimes boyfriend, grilling her best friends for any information and just generally being an ass to the object of her affections. She laughs at the memory of the midnight madness kickoff game and the catfight that ensued, Mouth always said that the image of Brooke and Rachel rolling around on the floor was the main attraction in his wildest wet dreams, funny that scene often appeared in her dreams as well. Sliding the thin straps of the dress off of Brooke's shoulder they're both startled by a knock on their door. Rachel laughs as Brooke repeatedly thuds her head against the closed door in frustration.

"I believe I told you to go to bed Avril, " Brooke huffs, "nothing short of a fire should interrupt us and even then it had better be at least a two alarm fire." Reaching for Rachel to resume their heated kissing Brooke freezes at Sam's reply

"Hey, listening to the two of you humping behind that door isn't exactly how I pictured my night ending either but Brooke you've got a visitor…it's that bartender guy," Sam sighs "I told him that you couldn't come to the door right now but he said he's not leaving until he speaks with you, sorry. "

"Unbelievable," Brooke groans, "give me a minute and I'll be right down." straightening her clothes Brooke takes a deep breath, leaning forward to kiss her lover her stomach drops when Rachel turns her head away. "Rach?"

"What's he doing here Brooke?" Rachel questions her voice void of emotion

"I…I don't know what he could possibly want, I haven't seen Owen in weeks, I mean other than a few days ago when he caught Sam with my id at Tric and brought her home but even then I barely said two words to the guy."

"You've barely spoken to him in weeks yet he shows up at your door at 12:05 a.m.? Come on Brooke, I've made enough of those late night pop ups to know exactly what he wants." Rachel scoffs , she pulls completely out of Brooke's grasp and walks over to the other side of the room to blow out the candles.

"Just give me a minute to get rid of him and then we can get back to…"

"I saw him today, when I was at the store checking in on Sam, I came out and he was naked in the backseat of your jeep. Apparently, no one informed him that, that move was so five years ago." Rachel says with a edge of sarcasim

"Rach, " Brooke pleads

"I've just had my fill of Owen today is all…look I think I'm gonna sleep in the spare bedroom tonight." wiping her eyes she tries to exit the room but Brooke is still blocking the door.

"You promised," Brooke says her voice cracking slightly, "you said that you wouldn't leave."

"And I meant what I said, I'm not leaving you I'll be right across the hall." sweeping the chocolate bangs out of Brooke's heartbroken eyes, her resolve is fading fast

"Just because he wants me doesn't mean he gets to have me. _I love you_, please stay Rachel we don't have to do anything if you really don't want to but.."

"God Brooke," pulling the brunette in for a deep kiss Rachel grabs Brooke's hips and grinds her lower body into Brooke's. "I want you so much that it hurts." biting gently on Brooke's lip before sucking it into her mouth Rachel continues in a sensual whisper, "I have _ached_ for you Brooke for nearly six years, never doubt how much I want you." Brooke rides Rachel's thigh wedged between her legs as Rachel uses her very talented mouth to suck and nibble on her neck, she is so close to finishing right now that it's not even funny. They're both still fully dressed yet Rachel's expert knowledge of Brooke's pleasure points has her teetering on the edge of completion. She literally growls when Rachel backs away, breathing heavily and smirking at the picture Brooke presents. Her hair is mussed, lips swollen from passionate kissing and there is a reddish love bite forming right in plain view. It pains Rachel to blemish her skin, the memory of those horrible bruises and their cause still fresh in both their minds but she needs to do it to prove her point. Brooke is _hers_ damn it and the second that meathead gets it through his thick skull the better off they'll all be.

"Hurry up, get rid of him then come back to me." Rachel says as she kicks off her heels and takes off her sapphire earrings. Brooke runs her hands through her hair, stopping short when reaches her neck and she feels the hickey Rachel left on her neck. Raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her lovers nonchalant shrug she can't help but laugh.

"Marking your territory? How eighth grade of you, are we gonna play _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ as well ?"

"Simply making sure that the Jolly Green Giant knows that you are very much taken."

"I never slept with Owen, I just want you to know that." Brooke says quietly as Rachel nods letting the truth wash over her, erasing some of her insecurities about their relationship. "You know, if you hadn't have taken away my gun I could have just shot him and been done with this once and for all."

"Yeah but then we would have to dispose of the body and clean up the mess and really all I want right now is several uninterrupted hours of making you scream my name." Another kiss and Brooke is willing to ignore the confrontation with Owen and fall into bed with Rachel. Honestly, if Rachel makes good on her promise then he'll get the gist once they get started.

"Go now, " Rachel opens the door and gently shoves Brooke out into the hall. "and make it quick."

I am in love with you

You set me free

I can't do this thing called life without you here with me

Cause I'm dangerously in love with you

I'll never leave

Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me

She stripped out of her jeans and blouse and not a minute after the front door slams shut Rachel, clad in her hunter green bra and panties, sits on the bed with Brooke standing timidly before her. Her hands travel up Brooke's sides reaching her shoulders to pull down the straps of her dress. As the material pools at their feet Rachel leans forward, pressing open mouth kissing to Brooke's well toned stomach. Unhooking the black bra, she pulls the material off the brunettes body and immediately latches on to the dusky rose color nipple with her mouth.

Brooke steadies herself by grabbing onto Rachel's shoulders, she rubs her thighs together desperate to relieve the mounting tension. Rachel's hand cups her other breast, tweaking her harden nipple between her thumb and index finger as she gently suckles Brooke's right breast. Cradling Brooke's warm body against her own Rachel moves them both to recline on the bed. She raise herself up on her knees, brushing her long auburn hair away from her face as she reaches behind her back to unhook her bra.

Brooke lays on her back captivated by the sight of Rachel peeling off the material separating them, "You're so beautiful," she whispers awestruck, knowing that Rachel would be somewhat uncomfortable with such adoration she quickly adds, "remind me to send Dr. Phelps a thank you card, clearly the man worked his hands to the bone and deserves every cent your folks paid him."

"If this is your round about way of asking for his business card I'll be more than happy to set up a consultation for you. I've been saying for years that you need to do something about your thunder thighs." Rachel's amazed that in a moment like this they are able to keep up their playful insults, she smiles at her lover laying beneath her and is grateful that even after they take this next step and consummate their relationship they will always still be Brooke and Rachel.

"Crazy Bitch." Brooke laughs, hitting Rachel's arm and pulling the red head back down for a kiss.

"Pretty little whore." Rachel teases as their mouths mesh in a scorching kiss. When their bare chests meet they both let out a moan, Rachel's hand travels up Brooke's thigh stopping at the hem of her panties. Slipping her hand under the leg cuff caressing the soft skin of her lovers hip, she flips her hand over and slowly begins to slide the lace material down Brooke's body.

And I know you love me, love me for who I am

I know it ain't easy, easy loving me

I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me

Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child

I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes

The thought of all my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry

Realize all of my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side

Staring deeply into those big hazel eyes Rachel sees a dark shadow flash across Brooke's face. Her lithe body begins to tremble noticeably and for a moment Rachel believes that she is having second thoughts, so she reaches out to pull the comforter up to cover them but Brooke's delicate hand stops her. Taking in the tears running down the brunettes face realization dawns on her and Rachel scoops Brooke into her arms, rocking her back and forth.

"It's okay Brookie, you're safe,"

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining this" Brooke apologizes through her tears a little calmer now.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, we won't do anything you're not comfortable with alright? We have all the time in the world, we don't need to rush into this tonight."

"But I want to." Brooke wipes the tears from her face and looks up at an unconvinced Rachel. She was fine up until that last barrier of clothing was removed leaving her naked and vulnerable then as quick as lightening images of that horrible night bombarded her mind . She takes a deep breath and looks at the copper haired beauty gazing dubiously at her, just the sight of those mahogany colored eyes peering at her with love and understanding sets her at ease. "I've waited nearly six years for this," serenely repeating Rachel's earlier words back at her, "I want you to make love to me, Rachel."

All it takes is one kiss and she is just as aroused as she was before her momentary freak-out, her tongue shyly coaxing her lovers into her hot mouth. Breaking apart for much needed oxygen Rachel maintains eye contact as she blazes a trail of sensual kisses down Brooke's stomach. Rachel traces the symbols tattooed on Brooke's hip with her tongue, an involuntary picture of Lucas' matching insignia flashes in her head and she has to stamp down the sharp pang of jealousy that suddenly consumes her.

"If it's any consolation," Brooke's raspy voice penetrates the tense air, "every time Peyton sees him showing off his tat she gets just as pissed." it's small but anything that pisses off the moody blonde brings a smile to her face.

"I just think it was incredibly stupid to permanently mar your gorgeous body." whatever smartass remark Brooke thought to reply with dies on her lips as Rachel continued her trek downward. Her hair brushes over Brooke's thighs and she spreads her legs wider as Rachel settles herself in place. Her soft lips travel along her inner thigh and into the coarse curls that cover her cunt already slick with arousal. Swirling her tongue around the sensitive nub Rachel smirks when Brooke violently bucks her hips, moaning in delight. Fingers slide into her, stretching her yet she pushes down for more and Rachel is pleased to accommodate. Brooke makes the most beautiful sounds as she rides Rachel's tongue and fingers, she grabs a fistful of Rachel's hair urging her on for more and heightening her lovers arousal.

Suddenly the tightened coil in her lower belly snaps and her entire body arches off the sweat drenched sheets as waves of euphoria crash upon her.

Rachel kisses her way back up Brooke's body as the other girl lays in a boneless heap, panting heavily. Brooke can taste her release on Rachel's tongue, instead of being turned off her body burns with renewed fire and she wonders what Rachel will taste like. She can feel Rachel becoming impatient, rubbing her wet core against Brooke's leg with more fervor, so she quickly reverses their positions. Moving in between Rachel's legs she relaxes and places soft kisses along Rachel's inner thighs. Her first lick is timid and it takes a few licks for her to get used to Rachel's taste. Brooke spreads her open more, her tongue delving as far as it can go and she smirks devilishly when she hears Rachel's loud moans and whining. Rachel likes it rough, Brooke soon realizes when she accidentally pushes her fingers in a bit too abruptly. Her inner walls constrict around Brooke's probing fingers and she throws her head back silently screaming in ecstasy.

Every time I see your face, my heart smiles

Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes

Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe

To live you

Dangerously in love

a/n: I'm kinda undecided on how I feel about this chapter, there are a few things that I threw in last minute and some stuff that I simply deleted for reasons I can't even explain. But my wireless connection has been restored, thank goodness, so I figured I'd just post this before I changed my mind again. If you like it please review if you don't it's cold here so you flaming me would actually be doing me a favor, lol. Oh, by the way I have nothing against Owen but this is a Brachel fic and he's the odd man out, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Sorry for such a long wait, I've finally exhausted all of the quality Eclaire (Elle/Claire, Heroes) fics I could find and no sooner did I sit down to write another Brachel installment Dreiser, one of my favorite authors, comes out with a Breese (Bianca/Reese, All My Children) story that is to die for! Seriously, even if you've never watched AMC you have to check out this story, Eden Riegel is one of my absolute favorite soap actresses (Alicia Minskew being number 1) and Eden is so talented and beautiful. Anyway, if you're interested hop on over to .livejournal,com and check out _A Thousand Glimpses _and all of her fics, trust me you will not be disappointed. Now, armed with leftover pizza and a can of cranberry splash soda we get back to my stuff, the song and title is Before You by Chantal Kreviazuk. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: all characters are the property of Schwahn and the CW

**Before You**

Baby before you

Well I was bad news

In letting me love you

I think I can get through

Oh baby before you

I was so scared

I was a train wreck waiting to happen

On the way to nowhere

One of the reasons she paid 30 thousand dollars above the asking price for this house was the breathtaking view of the seaport from the back porch. As the sky lightens with the rising sun Brooke tightens the blanket around her and snuggles deeper into Rachel's warm embrace. The wooden deck chair was especially uncomfortable and after hours of making love her muscles began to cramp causing her to readjust her position yet again.

"If you don't quit squirming I'll toss your fat ass right over the ledge, that is assuming I'd be able to lift you." Rachel whispers in her ear.

"You had no trouble lifting me last night," Brooke chuckles as she remembers the strenuous activities that took place in their bedroom hours before, "or this morning for that matter."

"Yeah, I've heard about that sort of thing," Rachel says, her brow furrows in mock concentration "women gaining superhero strength in desperate times, able to lift cars and elephants and so on. Must be the only reason why you were able to defy the laws of gravity." turning around to face her hilarious lover, she pushes the blanket off of Rachel's shoulders leaving her exposed to the early mornings cool breeze. Rachel shivers as Brooke straddles her lap looping her arms loosely around her neck. Rachel lifts her hand and drags her fingertips tentatively across Brooke's cheek, marveling as her eyes flash smoky grey which she learned last night reflects her arousal.

"Thank you," she murmurs

"For what, easing the pressure on your legs?" Brooke tilts her head into Rachel's soothing touch

"Last night was…incredible, mind-blowing even. I've slept with a lot of guys and a few girls but never have I come close to feeling the way that I did when we made love, Brooke." ducking her head as embarrassment set in, she runs her hands idly up and down her lover's thighs willing Brooke to understand and not judge her by her promiscuous past.

"Yeah," the raspy voice breaks through the wall she started to develop "I know exactly what you mean, as cheesy as it sounds I've never felt so connected to someone like that. Every kiss and every touch, it was like you were inside my head and knew precisely what I wanted without me having to say anything at all." lifting Rachel's head so that she could meet her eyes, "For the first time in my life I felt completely safe, and cherished and…loved." tears of wonderment gathers in her eyes and Rachel is quick to kiss the pain away. "So really it's me who should be thanking you."

"You don't have to thank me Brooke, loving you is…_it's who I am_." soft lips collide with hers and she melts into her lovers embrace.

"Why don't we take this inside?"

"And interrupt my lap dance?"

"As much as I love being your private dancer this chair is all kinds of uncomfortable, what do you say we take a nice long hot bath?"

"You surrounded by bubbles, aromatherapy candles and fizzy bath salts?" Rachel groans and quickly moves them back into the house.

Moments later Rachel climbs the two step platform in the middle of the spacious bathroom and slides her tired body into the whirlpool bathtub. Sighing contently as the heated jets of pulsing water sooths her aching muscles she closes her eyes and smiles recalling exactly why her body was experiencing such pangs. A soft hands caresses her inner thigh and she opens her eyes to find Brooke resuming her position straddling Rachel's lap. Her full breast are within perfect reach and Rachel cannot resist the urge to lean forward capturing a pebbled nipple in her mouth.

Brooke let's out a low hiss as Rachel's teeth lightly grazes her nipple, grinding her hips against her lover she arches her back tossing her head as Rachel's mouth explores her chest. Their hands simultaneously dip beneath the water each seeking out the others moist heat and gliding fingers into each other. Brooke rips Rachel's mouth away from her breast and crashes their mouths together as they pick up the pace of probing fingers. When Rachel adds a third finger into Brooke's tight sheath she let's out a keen gasp as her body begins to spasm and crooks her fingers until she feels Rachel's inner walls contract and her deep moans intermingling with Brooke's.

* * *

As soon as his mother unbuckles his child proof seatbelt, Jamie springs from the car and makes a mad dash to the front door of the river-house. It was a warm and sunny Saturday morning and Jamie was bound and determined to spend as much time with his Godmother as possible. Lately Brooke has been awfully busy what with her big new company and that skater-girl Sam moving in with her and Aunt Rachel but Brooke has promised that this Saturday was designated a **Bramie Fun Day**. Raising onto his tiptoes, Jamie stretches out his hand attempting to reach the doorknocker, Haley finally catching up to her rambunctious son gives him a boost.

"Thanks, momma," Jamie tosses over his shoulder as he eagerly awaits for someone to answer the door. When the door swings open several agonizingly long moments later he scurries past Sam barely registering her grumpy appearance.

"Hey short stack come on in," she remarks as the little boy races into the living room looking for Brooke.

"Hi Sam, " Haley and Peyton greets the young girl following her inside, "hope we didn't wake you?"

"It's 8:30 on a Saturday morning," Sam deadpans "whatever gave you that idea?"

"Sorry, Brooke promised Jamie that they would spend the day together, is she awake?" Haley asks heading for the staircase.

"Yeah but I wouldn't go up there if I were you," lowering her voice so that only the two adults could hear, "they've been at it all morning. At the rate they're going either one or both are gonna have carpal tunnel syndrome by the end of the week."

"Wow, I just got the visual on that one." shaking her head to remove the image of Brooke and Rachel copulating, Haley decides it would be better to wait downstairs.

"You think that's bad try listening to the audio till 3 a.m.?" cringing she runs a hand over her tired face.

"Well Brooke always was a moaner." Peyton laughs and they gather around the breakfast nook.

"Know from first hand experience?" she asks the blonde.

The distinctive raspy giggles of Brooke Davis can be heard from upstairs, followed by the unmistakable sounds of kissing, soft moans and what Peyton can only determine as a playful slap on the ass before Brooke appears on the second landing wrapped in her lovers arms. Her delighted squeal is smothered by Rachel's soft lips capturing hers in a heated kiss, it takes Haley clearing her throat twice and Sam throwing grapes at the pair to remind them there are other people in the world.

"Paley! When did you guys get here?" looking over her shoulder at her friends standing around her kitchen.

"Right about the time you two decided to play grab ass in the common room." Sam replies without looking up from her bowl of Cheerios. Sticking her tongue out at the teen Brooke feigns shock when Rachel bends at her waist to pick up the discarded fruit from the floor.

"Why Miss Gattina," Brooke drawls "thought you got enough of that last night?" Rachel raises a flirtatious eyebrow but her reply is drowned out by Haley's cry of

"Impressionable child in the room!" every eye swings over to the five year old who sits in rapt attention staring at the women on the staircase with a knowing smile way beyond his years. Brooke hurries down the steps to swoop the little boy up in a bone-crushing hug.

"Morning handsome, are you ready to spend the entire day with your favorite aunt in the whole wide world?" the child's eyes light up as he nods vigorously.

"You bet aunt Brooke, what are we gonna do first?"

"Well, let's see the Braime Day of Unimaginable Fun begins with a hearty breakfast made by the lovely Chef Gattina," pausing to wave her hand in the direction of the red head as she starts mixing the waffle batter, "followed by a resounding Guitar Hero marathon where I plan on schooling you on the finer points of being a rock legend."

"Meaning she's going to play Surrender, Free Bird and No One Knows until her fingers fall off." Jaime says rolling his eyes at his mom and Peyton.

"Hey, Cheap Trick just so happens to be one of the greatest bands of all times, your moms musically inclined you should know this stuff." Brooke huffs placing the boy back on the floor.

"Cheap Trick, isn't that what they called you in high school?" Rachel smirks at her girlfriends indignant glare.

"Earmuffs Jaime" as the boy obediently covers his ears Brooke mouths the word '_Whore_' to Rachel before blowing her a kiss "You're one to talk carrot-cake."

"Hey, don't get mad at me because of how people signed your yearbook hazelnut."

"This coming from the girl who…" Brooke trails off as her attention is suddenly captured by the muted television broadcast coming live from downtown Tree Hill. Grabbing the remote with trembling hands Brooke perches herself on the edge of the coffee table to face the flat screen t.v. mounted on the wall. As the volume raises her heart sinks like a lead balloon, images of a quaint antique store across the street from C/B surrounded by police tape flashes across the screen.

"Brooke," Rachel is immediately at her side when the reporter begins to speak,

'_I'm standing outside of Anderson Antiques here in downtown at the scene of a very grisly robbery that occurred late last night. Joseph Anderson, proprietor of this store for nearly forty years was the victim of a vicious assault and attempted robbery. The would be burglar surprised Mr. Anderson as he closed the store for the night, pushing his way through the door and began to mercilessly beat the elderly man. Luckily, Mr. Anderson was not alone in the store, his grandson heard the commotion and was able to alert the authorities immediately. The burglar was taken into police custody shortly thereafter and Mr. Anderson remains in critical condition at New Brunswick Memorial Hospital. We will bring you news as the details of this horrific crime develops, I'm Tracy Addams channel 3 news back to you Bob.' _

Sliding the remote from slacken fingers Rachel cups Brooke's face in her hands. Over the years she has prided herself on being able to read Brooke fairly well and as their eyes connect she can see the guilt laced in her hazel eyes and doesn't have to ask the question she knows is plaguing the other girl.

"A robbery at closing time, vicious attack …Rach?"

"We don't know if it's the same guy. You never saw his face, it could be a coincidence?" even as the words leave her mouth she knows it's not the truth.

A/N: this was becoming too long and I hate to cut it off here but hey, at least I updated that's gotta count for something right?


End file.
